


Luce In Eden

by choe_ritz



Category: IZONE (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, No Plot/Plotless, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choe_ritz/pseuds/choe_ritz
Summary: What if, somehow, in a different dimension, LOONA and IZ*ONE weren't idols-- rather, they were a bunch of misfit college students who are all housemates living somewhat questionable livesA plotless oneshot fic collection of izone and loona being crackhead college students all living under the same roof.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Luce In Eden

To say that Wonyoung was excited for college was an understatement. The girl had been fantasizing about becoming a college student since her freshman year of highschool. Not that she hated her highschool experience (let’s be honest, the girl actually loved going to school and was practically an overachiever), she just loved the prospect of being able to study what she loves instead of being forced to study the subjects she had absolutely no interest in along with the subjects she enjoyed.

(Oh, how naive the young girl was for thinking that college would feel like a dream compared to highschool.)

Her excitement only grew when her favourite cousin had offered her a room in the dormitory that she was in charge of; a building placed conveniently close to most of the buildings she had classes in and was also close enough to the campus centre where she could go to a convenience store if she needed to. Of course, she took the offer without a second thought and now she is standing in front of said building with her luggage surrounding her.

She eyes down the building; it seemed relatively generic. The dorm wasn’t too big, seeming like it only had about two storeys. The outside of the building had a nice minimalistic design; painted in mostly white with bursts of black, orange and brown here and there as accents. The building seemed fairly updated too as there were CCTVs all around the entrice and several doors near the entryway, two of which Wonyoung could identify needed a keycard.

As she takes in the appearance of her soon to be home for the next possible four years of her life, she sees a woman step out of the building; her hair was cut into a bob and was shining a pretty shade of chestnut in the sunlight.

She skips over to the tall girl before speaking,

“You must be Wonyoung.” She says more so in a questioning manner. Her lips are folded up into crescents, showing off her beautiful eye smile. “I’m Haseul. The other RA of the building.”

The older girl moves to take a few of Wonyoung’s bags, leaving the younger girl stuttering in the process. Haseul merely waves it off before guiding the girl to what seemed to be the lobby of the building.

“Sorry Eunbi unnie couldn’t help settle you in. She said she had to meet up with one of her supervisors.” Haseul says hauling one of Wonyoung’s larger bags behind her before pulling to a stop in front of the door before retrieving a keycard from her pocket, waving the piece of plastic in front of the scanner and pauses in the middle of the doorway.

“Listen, I’m not quite sure how much Eunbi unnie has told you about our dorm but I’m giving you a warning now; expect the unexpected.” 

Wonyoung wants to laugh because what could she possibly be talking about? Aren’t college students supposed to be mature? Especially this dorm, considering half of them are grad students but the look in Haseul’s eyes tells her she's serious and she chooses to simply nod instead.

The two begin moving again, Haseul pushing the door open to a wide room. Wonyoung gasps at the common room the dorm had; it was fully furnished and very spacious, not at all what she had expected when she thought of dorm living. The girl was right when she thought the building only had two storeys; she could see the doors to what she presumed to be bedrooms from the downstairs foyer as the second floor was almost entirely just a balcony for the homeowners to reach their room.

Her eyes somehow land on a small girl that couldn’t possibly be older than her, hair blonde and looking very similar to the bob haired woman beside her. She sees the girl sprint towards them with her brows furrowed before going to tug at Haseul’s sleeve like a small child.

“Haseul unnie!” she chides, her voice surprisingly deeper than Wonyoung had expected, “Yena and Heejin are jousting the kitchen again!”

“Dammit gUYS. I LEAVE FOR THREE SECONDS--” Haseul suddenly drops everything in her hands and rushes towards the direction Wonyoung presumes to be the kitchen.

Dazed and immensely confused, the tall girl can only furrow her eyebrows as she watches the brunette’s retreating back She does, snap out of it, however, when she hears a low chuckle from the tiny blonde from earlier.

The girl smiles mischievously before offering her hand to the tall girl.

“Welcome to the club.”

*** 

When all of the members of the household finally calms down, Wonyoung gets to know the other twenty girls; each with their own unique personality and chaotic behaviour.

The oldest in the house seemed to be her cousin, Eunbi. The girl was still nowhere to be found but many of the other girls (who seemingly don’t know that the two are related) say that the girl is either like a caring mother or a drill sergeant with no in between (to which Wonyoung can wholeheartedly agree). 

The next oldest was an international grad student named Kahei but the girl insisted that she be called Vivi. The girl was friendly and quiet for the most part (though Wonyoung feels like the girl had a hidden side to her). 

Next were three more grad students. Haseul, the girl who had welcomed her earlier, Sooyoung and Jinsoul. Haseul studied music and majored in Opera; rooming together with Eunbi as they were both in charge of the dorm and often had to solve a lot of the dorm’s technical issues together. Sooyoung, who was apparently notoriously known around campus as Yves, was a psych major. The girl seemed very lax but had quite a playful and flirtatious side to her. And Jinsoul was a marine biology major. The girl seemingly liked to act dumb but many of the other members in the house protested that the girl was actually secret a genius _because who takes marine biology and isn’t automatically a genius?_

After the three grads was another international student named Sakura, who unlike the others, was actually an exchange student. The girl had come to finish off her last year of her undergrad study in Korea.

Next in line were four, seventh semester undergrad students; Hyewon, Yena, Jiwoo and Jungeun. The four had all apparently attended the same highschool and somehow ended up attending the same uni. When they found out, the girls decided to dorm together (at Yena and Jiwoo’s suggestion). Jungeun, out of the four, was the only person choosing to major in STEM, studying aerospace engineering. Jiwoo, much like Haseul, had taken music but majoring in theory and composition. Yena majored in dance with a focus on modern dance. Hyewon, to no one’s surprise, majored in Culinary arts.

The line below them was a rather odd line. It consisted of five undergrad students, all differing greatly in personality. Hyunjin was the silent type, choosing to keep to herself most of the time but when she did choose to speak up, the girl could be rather 4D. Heejin was rather happy-go-lucky. Chaewon looked cold and distant. Gowon (who actually shared the same name as Chaewon) was questionable at best. Chaeyeon, who the older girls had dubbed an honorary member of the ‘unnie line’ was very caring and soft (though sometimes acted just as 4D as Hyunjin).

If that line was chaotic, the line below them was even more so. The second year undergrad students were… unexplainable. Especially when there were seven of them. Two of them, much like Sakura, were from Japan. Hitomi seemed liked she was one of the sanest of the bunch; seemingly continuously stopping the other second year students from doing anything stupid. The other international student, Nako, was the exact opposite; the girl was tiny but filled with a rather fiery passion in her that would always end up with her egging her fellow second years into doing whatever stupid thing they were about to do. It seemed like four of the girls, Yeojin (the girl Wonyoung had earlier though couldn’t be older than her), Minjoo and Hyejoo, and Yuri were the main brainstorming machines for whatever stupid antic they thought up with the last girl, Yerim, being nothing but a supporting (read: enabling) sunshine on the side.

And last but not least was a girl who is just a year older than Wonyoung herself; Yujin was a puppy-like, chaotic little bundle of joy that would follow scrape up plans together with the other chaotic members.

“I know it’s a little hard memorising all our names and stuff but just take it in slowly, kiddo. You’ll be fine.” Sooyoung says as she pats Wonyoung’s back gently as the two watch Yeojin chase Yujin around a yodelling rubber duck in her hand. 

“And if you think it’s chaotic now, you’ve got a lot to learn about this hell hole kiddo.” Another voice appears beside her, Hyewon deadpanning as she sucks on the popsicle stick in her hand.

_This…_ Wonyoung thinks, _is gonna be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little dry. I felt like it needed like a prologue so this is just a short introduction chapter.


End file.
